The vocal tics in Gilles de la Tourette Syndrome are being analyzed to determine the differences in timing control and production between vocal tics and the same productions in normal propositional speech. The relationship between the productions of vocal tics and language formulation deficits in Tourette Syndrome are being examined in an effort to develop an explanatory model for expressive language deficits seen in some of these patients. The family histories and speech and language characteristics of family members of patients with Tourette Syndrome are being examined to develop pedigrees of the familial patterns of speech and language disorders found to occur in 50 percent of these patients.